bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinki Fragments Chapter, Restart!
:In the interest of furthering the story of the Jinki Fragments and the tale of Minato Kuramoto, the story will now begin from two years after the initial start of the Jinki Fragments arc. Sit back, relax, and enjoy, as the tale of the Jinki Fragments finally goes underway. I will be trying to release one new chapter a day, in order to stay consistent. The RP portions of this story will be featured later, once the plot is successfully underway. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 21:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Re-Enter, Minato Kuramoto "How long has it been since then?" "Two years? It feels even longer..." "...Back when I was first told, what I was..." Silence then came with the darkness, but was soon broken. "A Jinki Fragment." The sun rose up on a peaceful summer day in the spiritual land known as Soul Society. But the focus appears to be at a large temple in the northern parts of this great land. Home to the Order of the Seijin. But it's not just that. For the last two years, it has also played host to a special young man. "Minato, wake up." came the voice of a young man bearing spiky black hair. "I said..." he continued, veins ready to pop out of his forehead, "WAKE UP!!" he shouted, kicking the edge of the bed. This action was enough to propel the boy sleeping in the bed to awaken instantly in a daze, and sent him flying into the wall adjacent to his bed. Within a moment, he stood up and glared at the man who was the cause of this disturbance. "Satoshi! The hell!" he shouted in response. Satoshi, however, returned to a calm look. "I was telling you to wake up." Minato's eye twitched at the sudden change in attitude, but sighed nevertheless, stretching his arms out to fully awaken. Satoshi went to the door, but looked over at him once more. "Make sure to get dressed. Master Nekoi is expecting us." he explained, stepping out the room. Minato sighed once more, and went to his closet. Inside, hanging there, was several different clothes that all were reminiscent to that of martial arts attire. However, one was particularly reflected in his eyes. Past Regrets The Temple that housed the Seijin Order was magnificent, a true work of art. Even its insides reflected its eastern traditional appearance with the advancements of the western world. Down a long flight of stairs walked Minato, who was finally awake and dressed. His attire consisted of an opened white jacket reminiscent to the uniform worn by chinese martial artists, called a qípáo. He took to also wearing pants worn by Taekwondoka, along with a long black belt that hung from his left hip side. Inside this white jacket, he wore a plain t-shirt that stood as a firm reminder of his human status among a world of beings known as Death Gods: The Shinigami. Minato rubbed the back of his head, walking down the staircase where Satoshi from before stood, waiting impatiently, and another man, much older, with scuffy hair stood with a soft smile on his otherwise middle-aged face. "Welcome, Minato-kun. Glad you're up and running." he remarked. Satoshi scoffed, "'Bout time." Minato's eyes were drawn to Sorata. "So, what's this about? Satoshi said it was urgent." Sorata chuckled softly. "No no, not at all. But you are due for your sparring session with Satoshi today. Make sure to get some breakfast and meet us in the dōjō." Minato's eyes looked down, almost sadly. Inside, he missed it when the training hall was called the dojang, not the dōjō. "Understood." he answered. The two then left the room, Satoshi's hands behind his head, characteristic of his otherwise calm and uncaring persona. Minato stood by himself, and walked to a nearby window, looking out into the horizon. It had been two years since his mentor, Seireitou Kawahiru, placed him here for safekeeping. The impeding threat of Akujin, coupled with Mūkade's actions thus far, would've meant Minato's death, or worse, capture, if he remained as he was. Seireitou had stated that he had to attend to other matters, and left Minato to train with the Seijin Masters here, at the Temple. Minato's thoughts also drifted to Ryō Sagara. ~ Ryō laughed softly. "You're weak, Minato. The weak should not be training, they should be hiding!" "Your naivety makes your martial arts pointless!" "Give up!" ~ The words of his childhood rival stormed his mentality for the better part of these two years, and coupled with the desire to be able to stand alongside his mentor and fight against his enemies, gave Minato the motivation to train and become stronger during these long two years. And so he did. He looked down at his fist as he clenched it, and bore a bright smile. He knew fully well that all the work he put into his training these last two years did have an effect. He was stronger, definitely. ~END~ :Next: Quickening of a New Power! Put to the Test!